the gay gamer
by serus black antihumannature
Summary: hon g hon gets his powers a year earlier and hes a closeted homosexual oocness will be gore is latter chapters maby auish


So my name is han g han i was ur average high schooler/gamer the olny thing odd abought me it was i love history and science also i love mmo rpgs that have pve and i never party but the thing is i have no friends classmates yes but mostly i spend my time alone i dont talk to my classmates if i am not studying or helping my mom i am playing video games people are messed up or so delusional that honestly i don't want to deal with them and the fact that i am gay in south korea where thay throw u in the looney bin for that dose not give me any fucking reason to love my country so one day i wake up its the first day of the summer vay kay i wake up only to to see a text box over my head it says **u are well rested health restored to full mana restored to full and stamina restored to full** my first thought what the fuck then i began for think ok i know what thay will do to me in the lunie bin so lets start useing science to figure it out he whispers status and gets another text box that reads

 **Name han g han lv 1 exp to next lv 0/500**

 **Age 17**

 **Class gamer**

 **Title none**

 **Hp 100**

 **Mp 3000**

 **Sta 1500**

 **Str 3**

 **Vit 2**

 **Dex 10**

 **Int 30**

 **Wis 25**

 **Luk ?**

 **Status effects antisocial,lay low**

I look at the status effects and by thinking about them to text boxes pop up the first on i read was

 **antisocial because u never interact with ur pears unless nessary u gain 15 ponts of int per lv u also lose the charisma stat and party function this status effect is permanent not even death can remove it even if u learn to act it will all be an act the real u aint changing**

Well fuck while at least i know i won't be brainwashing people without even wanting to the that i thought close while i had my mind focused on the box

 **lay low because u learned to hide ur self in plain sight your wis gets razed by 15 per lv and all acting skills get get an extra 10% exp status may be removed if your true self get exposed to the world whether legit or criminal**

When i read that i thought ok i am gana have to stay in the shadows if this is real i wana keep that if this is real and not just my imagination the i think skills and it works a text box shows 4 categories combat,stealth, acting and,random but there is a + button on the right side the first thing i do is check combat it scrolls down and nothing guess i will have to make my own skills for that one then i decide fuck it i will got straight to random it scrolls down and i see 4 skills the first 2 are gamers body and mind both have passive in brackets so i look at the next to one's called id create the other is called id escape with and active in brackets i click on id create another box pops up and this is what it says

 **Id create lv1 0% [active} mp cost 1000**

 **Creates a pocket dimension to train alone or fight monsters at higher lvs plz note that ur pocket dimension has a time limt of one hr time limit will raze with lv and more pocket dimensions will be available and u will end up where it pops in ur world also u default to id 1 unless u call for another one plz remember this because once u lv up this skill the note will disappear**

 **Available ids 1 empty**

Ok that will be of use to let me try it out latter out of the city in the middle of nowhere i read **id esacpe** and basicly it had and mp cost of 100 and broke me of that pocket dimension then i went to gamers body and mind thay were both at max lv basically it lets me live life as a video game character and negates all physiological attacks ok that why i am not buging out and being really analytical to then i look at stealth and it had one skill

 **acting lv50 0% (active/passive)**

 **You can act almost any roll and hide in plain sight**

 **50% rate of success when playing a new roll**

 **100% rate of success when playing a established one**

Ok that was interesting but i think i will start with id crate so i use the skill and a mist appears from my hand and spreads ones its done **ping id crate lv up by one** and then there is no sound but my voice so i decide to do push ups for an hr as a test **ping** **str lv up by 10 thro continuous strean vit lv up by 5** ok so it worked if i push my self alot can gain more vit thank god my stama was so high for every push up i did it was 1 sta and my regen worked nicely so i could go forever i deside to go in the the home gym and i start to bench i keep adding weight when it gets eazy i add more and by the time i am done **ping** **str lved up by 20 thro continuous strean vit lv by 10** then i think status

 **Name han g han lv 1 exp to next lv 0/500**

 **Age 17**

 **Class gamer**

 **Title none**

 **Hp 850**

 **Mp 3000**

 **Sta 6000**

 **Str 33**

 **Vit 17**

 **Dex 10**

 **Int 30**

 **Wis 25**

 **Luk ?**

 **Status effects antisocial,lay low**

So now what to be with dex i take of a coin and move it in betwenn my fingers while look at the id crate skill

 **Id create lv1 0% [active} mp cost 900**

 **Creates a pocket dimension to train alone or fight monsters at higher lvs plz note that ur pocket dimension has a time limt of 1.5 hr time limit will raze with lv and more pocket dimensions will be available**

 **Available ids 1 empty 2 zombie**

Ok this intraresting but but let me get my dex up first so after the i scored 5 ponts in dex i started to do gymnistics and got it up to 30 i use id crate but think 2 in my head i go to the master bed room and open a window and craw out to the roof i see zombies and i put my hand out and start to condence 1000 mana in to a ball as big as i could with was 1000 mp and made it spin and fired it it hit the hord of zomboz but it left a 10m deep crater in the street and i see to windows pop up

 **mana control lv5 passive**

 **The more u use ur mana the eazyer it is to control**

 **All abilities this skill entails can not be quantified**

 **Spinning mana ball min cost 300**

 **A spinning call of mana power increases with more mana can not exceed lv of control**

With that done i fire it off 2 more times with the last one being 900 mp i go back in to the master bed room and close the windown i usd escape id and look oit the window and it looks fine so any thng i do in a pocket dimenchtion dose not efect this plain good to know i look at the windows that poped up i got 1 lv in spinning mana ball and 2lvs in mana control and i lved up 2 i open status

 **Name han g han lv exp to next lv 0/1500**

 **Age 17**

 **Class gamer**

 **Title none**

 **Hp 850**

 **Mp 4500**

 **Sta 6000**

 **Str 33**

 **Vit 17**

 **Dex 10**

 **Int 45**

 **Wis 40**

 **Luk ?**

 **Points to spend 10**

 **Status effects antisocial,lay low**

I think i will bank them **for a wise choice u gain 1 wis**

So i think its time to go to sleep so i walk to my room and pass out


End file.
